Locked Up, Volcanic
by Volcanic the hedgehog
Summary: Tails built a new device, and wants the gang to test it out. Nothing ever good happens in stories like this. I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog.


Locked Up Volcanic

**Hello! This is Volcanic the hedgehog with another story! I'll just start with a replie to bearvalley3365. You see, me and my brother made our OC's, we started making stories, then, a few days later, we came up with Boom with the help of our cousin. Okay, now with that over with, Volcanic! Disclaimer!**

**"Okay, He owns nothing but me and the story, his brother Howl, and they both own Boom!" Volcanic said.**

***You may now scroll down***

"So what are we here for again, Tails?" Volcanic asked,

"I need you to test my teleportor" Tails said,

"Well, we'll give it a shot" Howl said,

Everyone got into Tails' teleportor capsules but they all ended up outside.

"It just sent us outside" Sonic said,

"Wait, where's Volcanic?" Boom asked.

**With Volcanic.**

Volcanic was deep inside a castle. It was a dark and moist. Where was he you ask? In a dungeon.

"How did I get into this mess?" Volcanic asked,

"Quiet!" A female voice said, from outside his cell,

"Who are you? Wait, Amy?" Volcanic asked confused,

"No I'm Rosy, and if you see Scourge tell me so I can find him" Rosy said,

"Wow you're just like, Amy when it comes to Sonic" Volcanic chuckled,

"You know a Sonic? My Scourge is a Sonic, I smash Sonics" Rosy said,

"Oh, now I know who you are. Sonic told me about you" Volcanic said, but got an idea,

"It's so boring in here I don't even have a harmonica" Volcanic said,

"I don't care!" Rosy said,

"Can I at least have a harmonica?" Volcanic asked,

"Fine!" Rosy said, while giving Volcanic a harmonica,

"_Good thing I watch 'Zeke and Luther' _Volcanic thought, while playing a tone on his harmonica that makes people fall asleep,

Rosy yawned and fell asleep, Volcanic noticed Rosy had the keys to his cell and grabbed them, unlocking his cell.

"Hmm I can't just leave her here," Volcanic said, while locking Rosy in his cell "I know it was wrong, but I gotta go!" He broke the fourth wall,

"Off to find my way out!" Volcanic said,

He wondered around and found himself in the throne room.

"Cool, maybe there's a way out" He said to himself and remembered that Sonic mentioned Scourge went to Mobius prime by using his throne,

"Didn't he mention something else?" He wondered,

"Well here goes nothing!" Volcanic said to himself,

**Back on Mobius Prime.**

"We have to get him back somehow" Knuckles said,

"I'm working on it" Tails said,

"I'll help you Tails" Howl said,

"I wonder what he is doing where ever he is" Sonic said,

**Back to Anti-Mobuis.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggghh!" Volcanic said, while getting a shock of dark energy,

"Hey kid what are you doing with my throne!?" A green hedgehog said,

"Me? I'm just warming it up for you Scourge" Volcanic said with an evil smile,

"No, I think you're messing with my stuff!" Scourge said,

"You are correct" Volcanic said, while something strange was happening to him,

"You touched my throne? Didn't you!?" Scourge said,

"What's happening to me!?" Volcanic asked, while losing control of himself

"You're turning Dark Super!" Scourge said,

**Mobius Prime.**

"Ok we've got it ready" Tails said,

"Then let's go" Shadow said,

**Anti-Mobius.**

"I'm gonna bring the pain down on you Scourge!" DS Volcanic said(DS stands for Dark Super),

"Sssssttttoooopppp!" A male voice said,

"What?" DS Volcanic asked,

"We made it bro!" Another voice said,

"Howl?" DS Volcanic said,

"Good to see ya...what's going on?" Boom asked,

"I'm about to dostroy him that's what!" DS Volcanic said furriously,

"No I'll destroy you!" Scourge said,

"No one is destroying anyone" Sonic said,

" why do you look like that?" Cream asked,

"He touched my throne and absorbed it's power" Scourge said,

"Good thing I brought the Chaos Emeralds" Tails said, giving the emeralds to Sonic,

"Alright guy's let's do this!" Super Sonic said,

The Supers attacked DS Volcanic with all they had and the others attacked Scourge.

"Is that all you got!?" DS Volcanic asked whipping off some blood on his mouth from all the hits he took,

"I'm just getting started!"Super Shadow said,

"Shadow, don't!" Super Sonic said,

"Take this!" Super Shadow said throwing a punch,

"Nope" DS Volcanic said catching Shadow's fist and twisting it,

"Aaaaaaaagghh" Shadow screamed,

"Come on bro, fight it!" Super Howl said,

"Help...guy's...I..can't..control...run" Volcanic said,

"No, not until we get you out of that form!" Boom said,

"Please...run" Volcanic said,

"Quiet!" DS Volcanic said,

"Fight it or we'll have to do to you, with what we did to Sonic" Howl said,

"Wait you never told me what you did to me, what did you do to me?" Sonic said,

"Enough, I'll destroy you first Sonic!" DS Volcanic said,

"Sorry...Sonic" Volcanic said, trying to look away,

Suddenly DS Volcanic stopped right infront of Sonic.

"Sonic..strike now!" Volcanic said,

"Nnnnooooooo" DS Volcanic yelled hitting Sonic in the face,

"Sonic! That's it!" Amy said,

"No..anybody..but...Amy" Volcanic said worried and tried to cover his face, but couldn't control himself,

Amy hit him in the face knocking him out of DS form.

"Agh, Amy, you didn't have to do it that hard!" Volcanic said, while rubbing his face where she hit him,

"You hurt Sonic, so I hurt you!" Amy yelled,

"It wasn't me it was DS me!" Volcanic said, while Amy thought about it and went back to fighting,

"Let's just kick Scourges butt" Super Howl said,

"I'm gonna enjoy this" Volcanic said with a huge grin,

"Umm I'm out of here!" Scourge said while running away,

"Should we go after him?" Silver asked,

"No, he's not worth it" Sonic said,

"Well I guess we should get back to our dimension" Tails said,

**Mobius prime.**

"So that's what you guy's did to me when I lost my memory?" Sonic asked,

"Yes, but instead of being mad, Amy was sad, oh that reminds me, OW Amy that was so not cool" Volcanic said,

"Well you hurt Sonic!" Amy yelled,

"It wasn't me it was DS Volcanic!" Volcanic yelled,

"Well if you didn't touch Scourges throne then I wouldn't of had to hit DS Volcanic!" Amy yelled even louder,

"I wouldn't have if I wasn't locked up in jail by another you!" Volcanic yelled,

"Alright that's enough" Silver said lifting them up with his telekinesis,

"Rosy started it" Volcanic said,

"Alright, Amy apolligize for the other you" Sonic said,

"Fine, sorry" Amy said,

"Appolligy exepted" Volcanic said,

"Sorry for you to be so lame!" Amy yelled,

"Alright, that's it, let me at her I'll knock her into another dimension!" Volcanic yelled,

"Appolligize for real Amy" They all said,

"Fine, I really truely appollogize" Amy said,

"Thanks and you're not like the other you, I mean you never tried to destroy Sonic" Volcanic said,

"Thank you" Amy said,

"Now let's party!" Boom said,

"Only if I can bring the Burritos" Volcanic said,

"Okay" Sonic said,

"By the way I still think that Amy is scary" Volcanic wispered to Sonic,

"I know" Sonic wispered to Volcanic,

"Hey, where so you think Scourge went to?" Tails asked, while they wondered.

**Anti-Mobius**.

"Get away from me Rosy!" Scourge yelled,

"But I want to smash you Scourge" Rosy growled,

"Leave me alone!" Scourge yelled even louder.

THE END


End file.
